


Taking Advantage

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, MardLu, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Her father lost everything and in a bid to make sure she was taken care of, he begged the man who destroyed his business to take her on as a maid. It was the kindest gift he could give her and now Lucy is prepared to meet the man or demon known as Mard Geer Tartaros. Victorian AU, MardLu one-shot, Rated E for bondage lemons and swearing.





	Taking Advantage

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy gulped as she stood outside the rather large mansion, or perhaps palace. The size of this place had certainly rivaled the home she was just ousted from, a couple days ago. It was also quite darker, not just in color but in feeling. She always had a great sense of these things and looking up at the gargoyle staring down on her, she pulled her small jacket tighter.

"Come now, Lucy, you shall do this. This is a generous offer," she said to herself. Though her voice was shaky and weak, it was simply a rouse. Any little untruth she could tell herself to lift her spirits would be welcomed.

Stepping forward she all but jumped when the large dark wood door swung inward of its own accord. The dim light spilled out and a large shadow filled the open space. Lucy craned her neck up to look at the man standing in the doorway.

He was ruggedly handsome, maroon hair intermixed with shards of silver in it, caramel skin (an exotic color for London), one eye closed by a fierce jagged scar and one that was purple. She presumed him to be a butler, judging by the three-piece black suit with deep burgundy tie.

"Hello," Lucy curtseyed, "my name is Lucretia Heartfilia and I'm expected," she said smiling her brightest for the man.

"Are you the boss's harlot for the night?" he asked, and Lucy placed her hand to her chest as her eyes went wide at the implication. The man scratched his chin, "judging by that look, I guess not."

She shivered for a moment as a biting autumn wind rushed by her. "May I come in?"

The butler shrugged, "yes, but if you touch anything I get to snap off your fingers and feed them to my snake."

Lucy was appalled by the man's attitude and had she still be in her previous position of privilege, she would have whipped him for his insolence. The absolute rudeness of this servant was galling, and she would most certainly have words with Mr. Tartaros.

The butler stepped to the side and Lucy took a step forward before she remembered that she was to valet her own small bag. She knew this was going to be a bit of an adjustment, but she promised her father that she would make this work, so he did not have to worry about her.

God knew that her father had enough to worry about between his consumption, losing the export business, and then in a final bid of desperation to keep Lucy safe, he begged the man who destroyed him to take her as a maid. It was a difficult time to say farewell to her father, but he smiled a little easier knowing that she would have a roof over her head and food in her belly. The alternative was not ideal for either her modesty or her own heart.

If anything, it was a waste that her prospects were so few without her father and she was unable afford to finish University. She could easily work as a harlot, wed a man for the protection, work in a factory or find herself in the position she walked into now, a servant. Though, if given a choice, she would have loved to be a governess. Children were always a love of hers and if she had wished to join the nunnery, she could have been a teacher. However, then she would have been "married" to her faith and unable to have children of her own. Lucy had few dreams and that last one, her own family, was all she had left.

The large foray was beautiful in its richness and blessedly warm, a stark contrast to the damp cool night. The butler looked at her for a moment and Lucy blushed under his gaze. Instead she tried to focus on her feet or the red Persian rug she is standing on. Truly this man's wealth exceeded…

A snap of fingers mere inches from her ear stopped her calculations. "Let's go find the bossman, and get you settled. Call me Cobra, head butler and I don't take shit from anyone, got it Sunshine?"

"Sunshine?" Lucy blinked, trying to keep up with his different manner of speaking.  _Perhaps he is a Colonial?_

"Like your hair, where I'm from we had more sunshine in a day than this hellhole," he chuckled at the word, "gets in a month. Seriously how do you people not kill yourselves?" he asked with an unusual look to his face.

Lucy wasn't entirely certain how to answer or if she would have an answer that might satisfy him. Though she remembered an old joke her friend, Loke, told her once.  _How do you get to The Globe?_  "Practice," she answered and watched how the one-eyed butler did something odd, he slapped his forehead with his palm. She'd never seen someone do that before.

After a moment he began to chuckle which lead into a moderate guffaw. Then he wiped his one eye and grinned at her, she returned the smile. "Fuck, I like you." Cobra held out his arm and Lucy took it, dropping her bag on the ground, before he escorted her up the stairs. "Okay, you should know the bossman is very intense. Hey, you survived me, you got this."

"What do you mean by intense?" she asked, blinking slowly.

Cobra paused, "you'll see, Sunshine," he knocked on a door. He looked at Lucy and she felt small or wondered if something was on her face. "Quick, give me your outer jacket and put your hair down."

"What?"

"Do it, hurry," he said and not quite understanding, Lucy complied. She pulled off her outer navy waist jacket, leaving her in her white shirt and under bust corset. Lucy then pulled out the pins in her hair, with Cobra's help and then he pinched her cheeks, making her yelp.

"There, hey you're actually hot," he said.

"I do not feel hot, the temperature is pleasant," Lucy said as he rolled his eye up before knocking on the door again. This time it ripped open and there in the doorway was the most intimidating but beautiful man she had ever seen.

He was quite a bit taller than her with long dark indigo hair pulled back into a lower ponytail. His face was sharp with angular cheekbones, semi full lips and eyes that Lucy was certain were blacker than the space between stars. The man was wearing a house robe, black with white edging and judging from the bared chest, he was not fully dressed under it.

"Yes, Cobra, I was busy," he said, and Lucy fought to not shiver from the smooth baritone of his accented voice. She couldn't quite place the accent, but it reminded her of one of her father's old associates.

"Yeah, ain't going there bossman, hey Sunshine arrived for you, she ain't the harlot," Cobra said before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the man.

Their eyes met, and she watched as he swallowed before his gaze raked up and down her. "Heartfilia's daughter?"

"Yes, sir, Lucretia Isabel Heartfilia," she curtseyed, keeping her eyes locked into his.

"I like Sunshine better," Cobra added.

"Cobra, she's a maid, show her the servant's quarters and get her a uniform. You have precisely thirty minutes to bring her back here," he said before slamming the door in both of their faces.

The butler ran a hand through his hair and over his face, "that went really well, he didn't swear at me in Infernai again, we better run."  _Infernai?_  Lucy had never heard of such a language, odd but perhaps it was one of the languages from the Far East or another part of Colonies. Though geography was not a strength of hers, she spent more time star gazing than map reading.

He took her hand and started moving with alacrity, Lucy did not have the proper shoes for running. She almost tripped on the edge of a rug, but Cobra had managed a feat of dexterity and spun in time to catch her.

"Okay you need better shoes, take them off, now," he said and nodding Lucy sat in the red velvet chair next to a beautiful vase of roses. She worked through the snaps on one of her boots and noticed how Cobra got down to a knee and attended to her other foot.

"This house is huge," Lucy said as she got her boot off.

Cobra finished the other one and threw it over his shoulder before dragging her down the hallway again. "It is, so that's why we run. Thirty minutes is not a lot of time, especially if I have to figure out a uniform for you."

"Has Mr. Tartaros not had a maid before?" she asked as they ran through a rather large dining room. She barely had a chance to take in the size of the table but by estimate it easily sat thirty people and the massive chandeliers were bold in their decadence.

"No, usually it's just us guys. Two butlers, one chef, stable master and carriage driver. Fuck, I have no clue where you're sleeping."

"I figured in the servants' quarters," Lucy said, her voice slightly breathy.

"Hell no, you're a woman and we do guy things," Cobra said, Lucy was quite jealous that he was not as out of breath as her.

"Rather sexist, don't you think?"

"I avoid thinking Sunshine," they ran through the kitchen and out into a courtyard.

"Yo! Jackal get Gajeel I got a bunny he's gotta help me with!" Cobra shouted, and Lucy noticed how a young man in a white shirt, horribly disheveled golden hair and black pants had sprung up from behind a bush. How he knew the other butler was there, confounded her.

The other man, Jackal, ran by them at a speed that had Lucy almost going cross eyed, he started shouting in a language she did not recognize. Truly this household she was now apart of was rather odd. Cobra slammed open a door and Lucy was all but tossed into an open room.

There were five beds in the room each with their own foot trunk and nightstand with little lamp. She noticed how there was a reading nook with bookshelves, a couple old leather chairs and a fireplace. The room was clean, and she could smell the mixture of many things, mostly she smelt the wood burning and something she could only describe as masculinity.

The men all gawked at her and Lucy felt the blush pull up on her face, she felt very inadequate. Considering that all of them were quite a bit taller than her and the large man with red eyes and long black hair was especially intimidating. They were speaking in that unusual language again, but what was most disconcerting was how they looked at her.

Saying her prayers Lucy hoped that she would survive this moment if at the very least survive the night.

"What the hell Cobra?" Jackal asked.

"Mard's new maid, look I got about twenty minutes to have her in a uniform and back to Mard," Cobra replied as he watched the woman fidget. If he had to guess, and he truly didn't, she was internally saying prayers to some damn deity. Least if anything her soul music was quite all over the place.

"Gihi, she's a pretty bunny," Gajeel added as he waved at Sunshine. She smiled and returned the gesture before looking over to the bookcase. If he had to guess she was studying which books were on the shelves, that was helpful, she's a reader.

"She is, besides the point, Mard wants her now! Come on assholes help me out here," Cobra said walking over to the pale girl. He knew she was trying to maintain her composure and so far, he had to give her credit for it. The smell of fear on her wasn't heavy, though he'd have to make sure she wasn't afraid near Mard.

He took in her shape and wow, what a shape she had, for a human. She had one of those hourglass figures, full breasts, full hips, tiny waist, and all fucking flawless. Her eyes though, he loved the large chocolate brown eyes, so innocent and so wide. Cobra also knew that it was a bad thing, Mard was likely to toy with her.

"Didn't she bring clothing with her?" Jackal asked, and Cobra gnashed his teeth together.

"Left her bag at the main house foray, fuck," he replied as he studied her backside. Cobra watched Sunshine's shoulders tense for a moment as she took in a deep breath.

"On it," Jackal said as he hauled ass. Luckily, he was the fastest of the bunch.

"Our stuff is gonna be too big, she's tiny," Gajeel added. The iron demon wasn't wrong and with his large frame, yeah, she would look like a kid playing dress-up.

"Especially yours," said Silver as he scratched his chin.

"Excuse me," she squeaked, "I'm terribly sorry but my name is Lucretia or Lucy for short and I am horribly confused by what is being said."

Gajeel and Silver gave Cobra a startled look, "human, morons, she's human. No speak  _Infernai_ , we probably sound like a bunch of growling assholes."

"You always sound that way even in English," Silver pointed out and Cobra could only nod. Then again being called an asshole was certainly a point of pride for the poisoned one.

"Sunshine, the large one with the metal in his face is Gajeel and he's the carriage driver, the other one is Silver and he's the head chef," Cobra said as he popped open Bickslow's trunk. There was a chance that the stable master might have some clothes from his old circus days before he came to work for Mard.

"It is a pleasure," she said, and Cobra really did like her voice, it was sweet.

The door burst open and Jackal came flying through it with her suitcase and a garment bag. Cobra arched a brow. "Mard caught me, gave this to me, she has to be in it," Jackal said as he handed the new bag to Sunshine.

"This should be good, bet my next week's pay it'll be something sexy and he nails her on the desk," Silver added.

"The couch in his office," Gajeel added.

Cobra thought about it for a second, "on the rug in front of the fireplace in the office."

"His bed," Jackal piped in and everyone looked at him.

"Moron, Mard doesn't take anyone into his bed. He's got the extra rooms for that," Cobra said as he watched Sunshine pull down the zipper. She looked completely confused in the moment as she held onto the hangar and removed the outer layer.

The guys let out a whistle as they looked at the risqué outfit. It was a traditional maid outfit but with a change, the skirt was very short. Sunshine trembled as she held the item, "he expects me in this?"

Cobra liked the idea, kind of hard not too, after all she was a beautiful girl. Hopefully Mard could do right by this one, judging by how she spoke and her posture she was high society all the way. Little classy woman to liven up the place, not a bad idea. Not that Mard wasn't a classy son of a bitch but still, she could be a nice little addition to the place. Assuming the Definitive Demon was decent to her.

"If it's what Mard wants, sorry blondie," Jackal said with a slight frown on his face.

Lucy mumbled something in a different language, he couldn't track it. "Excuse me?"

She looked at him with pink cheeks, "sorry that was rude of a lady to say."

He looked around the room and everyone looked as confused as he was. It wasn't because they didn't know what she said it was because she said in Celestine, the language of the Stars. Someone either taught her the language or… "get Bixy, we need a soul reading, now."

Gajeel headed out, he wasn't as fast as Jackal, but the demon dog was catching his breath. They didn't have a lot of time left, he needed to hurry this along. "Sunshine, look, just deal with the outfit for tonight, but you gotta hurry!"

She flinched but nodded, "where?"

Silver and Jackal got the hint and turned around, Cobra started pulling on her corset strings. Least he could do was help her, also why not get a chance to see her naked. Last time he checked he was still a hot-blooded demon. "Just going to help, try to not panic but time is not your friend."

She nodded, "thank you for your help Cobra."

"You're way too fucking nice, Sunshine," he said as he pulled the last string out. The corset gave way and he noticed that it wasn't pinching in much, the girl was naturally tiny. She pulled off the shirt that was under it and he fidgeted with the strings of her skirt. Sticking out from the tops of her under garment he saw the tips of wings. That was odd, she didn't seem like the tattoo enthusiast type.

The door opened, and Cobra heard Bickslow, "damn! Look at our little half-angel."

"Excuse me?" she asked as she stepped out of the skirt now pooled at the floor.

"You're part Celestial, like what from your mom?" Bixy asked as he came over to her and smiled.

"Is that a person etched on your face?" she asked as Cobra started picking through the clothes Mard handed Jackal. Okay he could see that it was just the short-sleeved blouse, skirt, apron and petticoat, though he gauged the length of the skirt with her current undergarments and he swallowed hard.

She was going to have to remove those knickers but if he gave her an option. Fuck it, he had no time and quickly he just tore the material off her, she screeched, forcing everyone to turn around. Though she did have very nice black stockings on her legs, he could tell they were the good quality, bossman was going to be happy with that.

"Chill, look the outfit is too short, have to adjust now move it," he growled.

"Mark of my peeps, you a fine little Cosplayer," he said, and Cobra rolled his only eye. Trying to be the only person on task he handed her the petticoat and Sunshine hurriedly stepped into it before pulling it up.

"Cosplayer?" she asked as Gajeel handed her the blouse.

"You are putting on a costume, gonna pretend to be all a maid, playing in costumes, Cosplayer saves time," Bixy said and Cobra shook his head, ignoring the man. He got the skirt adjusted for her as she finished the black blouse. They were making decent time, if she focused.

Finally grabbing the apron, "be ready to run."

"We have to go, it was nice to meet you all," Sunshine said as Cobra decided it was just better for all involved if he threw her over his shoulder and ran. He ignored his fellow demons' loud whistles, knowing damn well they got an eyeful of her naked ass.

"Cobra, while I appreciate the need to make up for time, what was that about?" she asked. He had to admit she was strangely calm about this, but judging by her soul music, it was a good act. Though he couldn't blame her, if he was in her position and stuck here being trussed up as a toy for a demon like Mard Geer… damn.

"Bixy reads souls, you're half-angel, that's kind of cool. Now look when you meet Mard ground rules. One, you do whatever he says, no questions and no hesitation. Two, speak when spoken to, I hate that rule but you ain't me, so you don't break it. Three, just be adorable and you got this." Cobra said his hand absent mindedly patted against the back of her thigh.

"What kind of man is he?" she asked as Cobra made it with a minute to spare. He set her down and smoothed out her dress while she played with her hair.

"He's a demon, not a man," her eyes went wide for a moment as she started to tremble. "You gotta get over that, like now."

Cobra looked up for a moment before he turned his gaze to the door and knocked. Sunshine was busy whispering in Celestine and as the door pulled open Cobra worried. Sunshine was a little baby half-angel, and from the look on Mard's face, someone was absolutely winning that bet.

* * *

Mard Geer had a strange feeling over him this entire day, anxious he thought it was. Today the blonde-haired beauty would be his and if she was as lovely as the faded sepia toned picture in his hand, he considered himself blessed.

It was an unusual request from the man whose business he had taken over, but from the scent of death around him, it was a gallows request. Even in his own culture a final request was usually to be upheld. Mard didn't hesitate when Jude handed him the portrait of his daughter and begged with watery eyes that Mard just give her a home.

It was clear that the man loved his daughter, enough to not sell her hand away in marriage but to find her a home where she still may have the ability to find her own life. Though Mard didn't understand why one of the man's other friends or colleagues would not assist him. It also made sense that the man still had a modicum of pride and would not beg the people he once lorded over as a master of industry.

This wasn't personal, simply business. Mard Geer needed to expand out his own export business and find a bit of legitimacy, especially as a certain Detective Inspector Lahar started sniffing around his warehouses on the docks. He had no desire to kill the man, finding him to be worth a measure of respect for his principles. Eventually he'll take up the challenge of corrupting the dark green haired mage, but another day.

His brother, Freed, had drawn up the contract and with a flourished signature Mard Geer accepted one Lucretia Isabel Heartfilia as a member of his household. As per the written contract, it was left purposely vague because she may not work as a maid but as a personal concubine. Mard needed the flexibility to make the determination after finally meeting her. Though from the way Jude had spoken about his daughter, she sounded as mentally stimulating as her visage was physically stimulating.

Jude was a more progressive man, allowing her time at University versus a women's finishing school. She apparently studied science and literature, an interesting mixture and a creative woman in the sciences would do much. Perhaps her education could be of use, though he would have to finish funding it for her, as she was to enter her final year before all this transpired. Should Lucy prove herself worthy, he would lavish the funds on her education.

Though he would delight - a word he used sparingly - in lavishing other things on her.

The quick in person glance he got of her when Cobra had brought her up to the office had provoked quite the reaction below the waist. In person she was spectacular to gaze upon, eyes the color of coffee, creamy pale skin and lips full they shared the same color as an Alba rose. That anxious feeling crept up his spine as he looked at the grandfather clock.

The time was nearly up, and he found himself pacing in front of his desk as he waited for her. Mard hoped the outfit would fit her, he had it in one of his coitus rooms, and that the reality of her in the risqué fabric would better than his own blessed imagination. Another lap in front of his desk and the grandfather clock ticked as a knock was on the door.

"Enter," he said deciding to take up a position in front of the desk, willing his body to relax and he placed the mask of impassiveness back across his face. It was an old trick and one that had served him all too well for hundreds of years.

Cobra opened the door and once he stood to the side, Mard got to see his acquisition in person and in that lurid outfit. It was indeed very short for a skirt, meaning that if she wore traditional knickers under her previous garb, she was wearing nothing now. He resisted the urge to lick his lips in her presence and instead watched as she took timid steps towards the middle of his office.

Her eyes darted around as she took in the surroundings, he thought it clever of her to assess a room before her gaze rested over him.

 _Bossman, you listening?_  Cobra thought and Mard found that a stupid question. As a general rule Mard was always listening.

 _What?_  He replied.

 _Bixy looked at her, she's half-angel, speaks Celestine too._  Mard had to quickly school his expression otherwise his brows may raise at that notion. Jude had not mentioned that then again, the man may not have been aware if her mother was an angel. They could hide it well and even then, angel was a generic a term for Celestials as demon was for Infernals.

 _That is, unexpected. Leave._  Mard commanded and watched as Cobra gave a quick bow and shut the door.

"Lucretia, do you not know how to do a proper greeting of your betters?" he asked turning his attention to the woman.

She quickly curtseyed, "Apologies, sir."

"Master, I am master of this house and you will refer to me as such," Mard said as he took a step closer to her. She was afraid but also curious, her mind in a flurry trying to catalogue her surroundings and to his delight she was trying to figure him out. This was a woman who enjoyed her puzzles, how marvelous.

"Yes, Master," she said.  _He's so beautiful it's almost painful. I've never felt this warm._

She thought him beautiful, that was not outside the norm, most women and many men had the same reaction in his presence. The comment on warmth intrigued him and he took a small sniff of the air. That was what she meant by warmth but as he assessed his own appearance he could see it.

His house robe was loosened from all his pacing and now he stood here with it open, brazenly showing off a large swatch of his bare chest. Mard was wearing silken black pants for comfort, though they did give his demonhood a bit more room to protrude. It was not lost on him that her sharp eyes had glanced over that part of his anatomy.

"Has Cobra given you the rules?" he asked as he took another step towards her.

"Yes, Master," she said with a small nod. A delicate smile on her lips, there was a serenity from her, very much had to be from the Celestial side of her being.

"Recite," he commanded taking another step. Now he was within inches of her and he noted how her breath hitched.

"Rule one, obey all orders, no questions, no hesitations. Rule two, speak only when spoken to," her cheeks flushed slightly, "rule three be adorable."

Mard shook his head, "Cobra is adding in rules then, the first two are accurate."

"Yes, Master," she said as he circled around her back.

Mard was not only appreciating her posture, it was pristine, but he was also appreciating how quickly she was adjusting to the rules. Listening to her mind he could hear the multiple threads of thoughts going on at the same time. The ones he liked the most where her curiosity about him.

_Lucy, stop undressing him, you're being rude. Remember he's a demon, though he looks like a man, perhaps Cobra was trying to have fun?_

Mard stepped forward and whisked her hair away from her shoulder, exposing her ear. He snaked his arms around her waist as he feathered his lips against the shell of her ear. Lucy let out a soft sigh and surprisingly she relaxed into his touch instead of tensing or screeching about improper behavior. That was surprising to him, unless of course she had known men before, wild days at University then?

"He was not just having fun, I am a demon, in many ways," Mard whispered as his hands came up to cup her breasts over the fabric. She let out a moan, it caught him off guard, she was so responsive for him. "That excites you, a demon between your legs?"

_Heaven above what is this demon doing to me? Like a drug...perhaps magic? Hungry, so hungry…_

That was interesting to say the least and not a reaction he expected from the woman. Especially since he could feel the pulse of Celestial essence skittering all over her skin. He placed his nose against her neck as he grabbed her hips and pulled her back. Together they both let out a small moan at the contact.

Celestials usually were not a turn on for Mard, she was just so unique, a fact he had known since gazing at her picture. In all his years he had never seen a beauty like hers and he had sampled from all over the world in his travels. Why he settled on London vexed him until this moment, perhaps she was the one for him?

He could all but hear his parents' delight if Mard would be like his father and find fate with an angel. His mother was one though she shed her own wings to be with their father, making her fallen. Lucy being only half meaning she wouldn't have to go through the same ordeal he was once told about. From what Mavis had said to him, it was truly ghastly, she had to cut off her own wings and let her father mount her on top of the twitching pile of feathers.

She shook in his arms, "Master…"

He hardened more at the way the word sounded from her breathless voice. In his years he never reacted so lowly in front of a woman, finding himself dancing along an edge of insanity. A desire coiling in his gut and a faint whisper in his head to take the half angel and devour her. Mark her flesh with his teeth, taste her essence and drive her into a puddle of submission under his sharp thrusts. His control was certainly better than this but then she had the nerve to press more of herself against him as his hands slid down her sides and she trembled.

"Deplorable creature, quick to lie with a demon," he whispered unable to stop his lips from grazing long her cheek.

" _Miserabilis prorsus daemonium, velox apud iacere caelum_." If Mard remembered his Celestine lessons from his mother, loosely translated it meant, "Deplorable demon, quick to lie with Heaven." Mard raised a brow at the spirit of this woman and spun her around to look into her eyes. It was a mistake, an absolute mistake as the large dark coffee-colored orbs drank him in.

"You dare to speak back to your Master?" he asked.

She smiled at him, it was a sweet gesture and even though he had the power in this room, she didn't smell of fear. No, the smell of desire wafted from her in a scent that forced his heart to beat at a tempo he rarely felt. The blood rushed through his body as the robe trapped too much heat for his comfort and he wished it off his person.

"I am sorry Master," to his shock she smoothly dropped to her knees and lowered her head as she spoke.

"You're too easy, you can't always be this way. You can't always be nice, that's how people take advantage of you," he said. To prove his point, he picked up the girl from the floor and in his surprise or perhaps delight she wrapped those stocking covered legs around his waist.

Something he didn't expect to happen, happened, her lips pressed against his. There was no hesitation in the motion, just soft pillowed lips against his. He cradled the back of her head as his other hand cupped her bared bottom under the short dress. She played with his hair as he bit her bottom lip and she opened for him. Stealing the moment, he slid his tongue into her mouth to curl around hers.

_Need, want, must have this demon. Why Heaven, why do I feel like this? Compulsion, motion, inertia draws…_

It was a delicious line of thought and Mard was having similar thoughts of his own to match. To take her, to covet her, keep her, mark her, mate…

His bedroom was through the other door and for the first time in his life he would take a woman into his personal bed. A bed was personal for it was also where you were weakest, and he could be killed during his rest, unlikely but more likely than if he was a wake. Still battling her tongue, he stepped through the doorway and into his room.

His room was his sanctuary, it was predominantly a library with a large ornate bed to the side. He had a large dressing closet in there, but the main part was all the books. Thousands of them lined the built-in shelves, collected through the centuries they were his closest friends. The scent of old pages and roses filtered into his sense but only as a background to the warmth of her desire.

Her scent wrapped around him and drove him into wanting to do more, drove him mad. Perhaps between her legs he would understand  _le petite mort_ , the little death. The perfect orgasm the climax that unhooks your soul from reality and pushes it into the Summerland. Who was more powerless to stop this he questioned and debated if he was the weak one.

Mard Geer hated weakness in those around him and above all inside of himself. Yet he dropped the writhing girl into his bed, pushing her up the black duvet he was weak to halt his actions. He lifted from her for a moment as he divested himself of the house robe and watched how she sucked in a breath to see him.

She was still in that alluring bawdy outfit and though he meant it solely as a test of her resolve to be here, he would see her in it again.

"Show me how nice you are, strip," he commanded, "you have one minute."

Lucy sat up on her heels as her hands reached behind her to start pulling at the ribbons holding the small apron. Mard listened to her mind as she worked.

_Beautiful, want to lick every ounce of flesh, suckle all of him. Dear Heaven, what is wrong with me? Never…. never with the others...just him…_

"You are thinking of other men you have serviced?" he asked, not bothering to hide his agitation behind knowing that she was touched. That she was as the people would say, fallen.

Fallen.

Of course, it made sense. She didn't have wings to remove, just the barrier of her purity. It made delicious sense, a tainted Celestial in his bed, Mard never had one. So rare and so vigilant on their being that Celestials didn't sully themselves with anyone. They had an annoying habit of waiting for the one, their fated one.

Demons, demons didn't care. Mard Geer certainly hadn't cared. Hadn't cared till her and as she lifted the black blouse from her body he found himself impatient. He didn't bother with formalities as he gripped the satin pants at the waist and using his strength, simply tore them off.

Her eyes became half lidded as he palmed himself and her pink muscle reached out to lick her lips at the sight of him. If he was a lesser demon he may have blushed under her heated gaze it matched the intensity of what he was feeling.

"Time is up," he said and lunging forward he shredded what was left of her clothing. "You did not answer my question, I am displeased by this."

"Master?" she whispered.

"You dare be in my presence and think of others? Tell me does your precious father know you have been tainted?" Mard asked before his lips and teeth started trailing down her neck.

"Not them, just how you are more than they could aspire to be, Master," she said and Mard stopped short, looking up and meeting her gaze. "He did not know, my activities at Uni were mine."

She had such a fire behind her as if she was chastising him for questioning her life. There was something intriguing and wrong about that, all at the same time. Though he could push her further see how much further he could push her boundaries his body ached to have her now. It was rash, impulsive and crude, the inner working of a demon's base desires.

Mard Geer should be above all of them, but not here and he kissed her deeply as his long fingers slid between their bodies to feel her. For all that is unholy she was slick, bubbling over in desire as her essence coated his digits. He slid one in and marveled at the tightness of her channel, the silken text texture of her muscles and her soft whimper tickled his ears.

He stroked and teased her as her hips rolled with each movement, it was taking over his thinking. Another finger inside of her and she moaned into his mouth, the dark sound doing much as he found his own body moving, driving his need to be sated. Mard could feel the liquid slowly leak from his own dick as he scissored his fingers apart to prepare her for the violation of her being.

He changed his position for a moment, sitting on his heels between her legs he watched her intently as he worked her core. Mard leaned over, his long limb easily reaching the nightstand as he grabbed a bit of leatherwork from the drawer. The dark red leather, his favorite color would be delicious against her pale skin.

"M-master..." she moaned as he watched her grab her own breasts.

"Close to pleasure, and without waiting for your master, wicked creature," he said as he removed his fingers from her. Unable to resist the moment he took a lick of them and his head swam at the taste, liquid Heaven. Mard cleaned his fingers enjoying the taste of her upon them and he longed to drink from the source but first…

"Sit up," he commanded, and she did, her breathing staccatoed and skin slightly flushed from the pleasure he was giving her. "Turn," he stated and though it was slightly clumsy she managed to turn around on her knees on top of his bed.

Mard noticed on her back there was a mark, a Celestial mark. Small feathered silver wings with a golden key topped with a star in the center. If he recalled it didn't make her an angel but a Star Caller. Interesting twist to this beauty, the ability to use a key and bring in the spirits of the stars. Though he bet she was untrained.

"Do you know how to use your mark?" he asked as his fingertips traced over the key. Lucy shivered under his touch and he enjoyed the small movements of her skin and the sound of air being sucking in through teeth.

"No, mother died before…" her voice trailed off before she sighed, "it formed." That would make sense, she would know the language of her people but not the magic.

"Later I will find you a teacher, first…" his voice trailed off as he looked at the object in his hands.

The unique leather work in his hands was created for him, a special-order piece he designed it with the purpose that the woman he put it on would the woman he would call his own. After this moment and the pull, he felt for her, no other female would be worthy. He brushed her hair to the side as he brought the first part of it around her neck.

* * *

Lucy was lost, she had no idea she could feel this way. Least alone for a demon, if he truly was one but something about the power she felt radiating from him forced her to believe. Nothing ever prepared her for this.

Not any of the previous lovers.

Not any sexualized book she ever read.

Nothing could prepare her for the ravishing she craved from the dark hair man who had just fastened a collar around her neck.  _A collar? He would collar her like a dog, what kind of game is this?_

"One you will like," he said as she felt leather straps dangle between her shoulder blades. Something large collided and dangled against her back, it was leather, what kind of contraption was this? Mard grabbed her wrist and forced it behind her back.

She felt the leather wrap around her thin wrist before it tightened. The same motion was repeated on the other side before her hands were brought together. Lucy pulled but all it did was apply a choking pressure to her neck, she coughed lightly.

"There is no fighting me," he said, and she shivered as she looked over her shoulder at him. His hooded gaze as he met her eyes has sent such a mixture of feeling through her body she lacked words - articulate, inarticulate, common, street or any sort - to describe how she felt.

"Yes, Master," she said, remembering to speak when spoken too.

Mard smiled at her for a moment before he moved around her. She felt something slide between the leather of the collar and the skin of her neck. As he sat before her she noticed that it was a leash.

It excited her more than she would ever admit.

It also insulted her.

His hands clasped at her waist as he pulled her over his body. "I have something for you, take it," he said and as Lucy looked down she saw his thick length jutting up towards her womanhood. Her mouth watered for a moment before she tried to figure out how to move herself to accept it, all without her hands.

Lucy also had never ridden a lover before, the raciest thing she had done was to once wrap her lips around a man's pecker. She looked into his eyes and saw that he would give her no help, no quarter if she failed, and so Lucy struggled as she tried to arch her body to accept him.

"Surely you know how to ride a man's cock or did the boys of university make you lay there for them?" he asked, and she noticed how he had a bit of a growl as he mentioned her other lovers.

Lucy gulped, but not wanting to upset him as she struggled against the bounds, half choking herself. "I laid there for them."

Mard growled as he placed his impossibly strong hands against her hips and started pushing her against him. Lucy let out a cry as he stretched her, she struggled to take him in and tears gathered against her lashes. "T-Too much!" she finally screamed.

"I said take it and" - thrust - "you" - thrust - "will" Mard said as she found tears running down her cheeks as he managed to shove all of him into her tight body. She had never taken one this large before, most men had of been half the size easily.

The leash around his hand his pulled her forward and kissed her as she shook on him. Lucy felt as if she would be ripped in half, her body not knowing how to respond to the mixture of pain and the wisps of pleasure.

His hands softened against her skin as he trailed fingertips over her heavy breasts and along her collarbone. When she needed air, she pulled back and he let her. As she sat up more he felt deeper inside of her and she let out a moan.

"There, now begin," he said, and Lucy wasn't certain so she tried to move her hips a little.

The movement sent her eyes skyward for a moment to look at the underside of the rich red canopy above her. She tried a slightly different movement and found that to also be to her liking. This different position was much to her liking after all.

His hands came under her bottom as he helped to change her movements from rocking to being lifted up. She could feel his length as it started to slide out of her and she didn't want to be empty. Lucy tried to force herself back down but Mard was too strong for her. When he was almost completely out of her body, the demon rested his hands on the tops of her thighs and pushed her down with a jolt.

"Stars!" she screamed at the feeling.

"Again," he said.

Lucy sucked in gulps of air as she tried to lifter her legs up. It was slow, and she was wobbly, but his hands held her steady even if he was pulling on the leather in the back and choking her. She slammed herself down again and this time he grunted as his hips came up to meet her movement.

"Faster, you will please me. Your precious little pussy is too nice to not be exploited." he said and dear God the things he said sent pulses into her core. His head rolled back, "there tighten against me."

Lucy leaned forward and licked his neck before she slid down him again. She concentrated on the faster rhythm finding her legs burning the more moved. The wicked snap of his hips as she would come down on him had left her high, to feel a man so deeply. It was savage.

"M-master..." she called as the fire pooled in her belly.

"Not y-yet," he said as suddenly she found herself on her back.

His hands pushed down against her knees, forcing her legs wide, they burned as the muscles stretched. Mard glared down at her as he thrust into her. The feeling of being pounded was making her eyes flutter as her body tensed and she could barely speak.

"I will fuck you often, every chance, this is mine, all of you," he said as he placed a bite to her earlobe.

"Y-yours, please master," she said, wanting to find some kind of release. She was there at the edge of eternity and ready to fall off the cliff. To find that passion that bit of release, the one that sent her to Heaven.

"P-please, be specific," he said as he refused to slow down between her legs. The movement so violent Lucy heard their skin slapping echoing all over the room and felt the bones in her hands scream each time he pistoned into her.

"Please, I n-need to release," Lucy felt her body shake as her channel began to tighten, "please master!"

"Do you give...nngh… yourself to me?" he asked.

"Y-yes, yours, oh god, please…" she begged. He could have asked her for the universe, the key to Heaven, for anything and she would give it to him. Anything to release.

"Cum, now," he said as his mouth crashed on hers and with pleasure she did, moaning into his wicked mouth as he plowed her with a force that she knew would leave her sore for days.

He swelled inside of her and she felt him pulse as he ejaculated into her body. The fierceness gave way to slow soft thrusts as he calmed himself form their activities, but his mouth did not leave hers. She was already quite addicted to his taste, coffee she thought, though a bit late in the day for her.

He pulled back and stared at her, "you have pleased me, you are mine."

His words and the soft darkness to his voice had wrapped around her as she shivered. Lucy felt as if she was free, as if somehow, she could trust this moment, trust this demon and trust her body to recover.

Most likely, just in time for him to do it again.

"Indeed, Lucy. I will do this again." he said as Mard was kind enough to release the binding from her. He placed delicate kisses to her wrists before lapping lightly as her abused throat. She purred at his gentle touches, "first, how about a bath?"

"Yes, Master," she said.

"You may call me Mard, let us save Master for  _other_  times," he picked her up and carried her out of the bedroom.

"Thank you, Mard," she said and he placed a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

"Pay up freaks!" Jackal said as everyone glared at him. Silently they all handed him small stacks of money as he grinned.

"How the fuck, did you know?" Cobra asked, and Jackal loved the fact that he knew more than the resident asshole and head butler.

"Yeah, dude, like seriously…" Bickslow asked.

"They are fated, it's pretty obvious if you realize he'd been mumbling her name and staring at her picture for the last couple days." Jackal said as he started counting the bills. He may have also had a talk with Mard about this day, knowing what the king had suspected. He may have also told Mard that if it was confirmed that he should take her to bed and not the office.

Three and a half sets of eyes all stared at him and Jackal just shrugged, "personally I don't ever want to be called an idiot again. Also, Mard is going to murder us if he realizes we totally watched him fucked his woman."

"Not likely, please we've seen it all before." Cobra said as they walked back towards the servant's quarters, Jackal felt the claws of Mard's telepathy rip into him.

They all froze.  _You will never watch me take her like that again, you will also never gaze at her nakedness again or else…_

Simultaneously everyone nodded their heads furiously.

 _One more thing, Jackal, half of those winnings are mine._  Mard said and Jackal felt the pressure of the telepathy leave. As he blinked and shook his head to clear the mental fog he heard growling all around him.

He shrugged and gave a half smile, "ummmm…"

"Get the flogger!" Cobra shouted and suddenly Jackal was running for his very life.

* * *

_Inspiration - Based around writing prompt from Tumblr: "You can't always be nice, that's how people take advantage of you."_

_Started this on the plane ride home, finished it today. Thanks to GemNika, NightmareSenshi and im ur misconception, for taking a quick pre-read for me!_

_I am not continuing this, just a fun little one shot._

**Kudos and Comment please**


End file.
